Some embodiments described herein relate generally to proctored e-learning systems, and more particularly to methods and apparatus for verifying that certain tasks, for which instructions have been provided via an e-learning training system, have been successfully completed.
Many known computer-based training courses are relatively static in nature, presenting the student with a set of slides or instructions directed towards the subject matter, such as, for example, the use of an online entity. Some known computer-based training courses, present instructions to maximize use of a selected social network, such as LinkedIn, Facebook, MySpace, Twitter, etc. Such courses do not, however, interact directly with the social network to track the student's progress towards goals, nor do they validate interactions performed by the student concurrently and within the social network itself. Thus, a need exists for improved online networking training systems that teach improved use of social networks, by integrating the training system with the social network itself through an Application Programming Interface (API) and/or other available interface technology.